User talk:Chihayajikan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the TwinBlade-Dragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Roboartitec (talk) 18:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Response I understand what you are saying, and to add on. That was my last attempt with this wikia background. If it doesn't get use, then I won't complain. I am done designing backgrounds. So, yeah. Blazewind strike (talk) 21:32, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Tournament So I was wondering, can you produce one of those tournament brackets for the tournament, it would be very useful. Blazewind strike (talk) 21:27, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Let's do Round Robin, just need the bracket. Blazewind strike (talk) 22:24, December 20, 2015 (UTC) To confirm, it should look like this right, I have never done Round Robin before, so I am unfamiliar eith how the brackets are suppose to look okay. Here is the page. Blazewind strike (talk) 23:03, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool, can we get printable version to use? Blazewind strike (talk) 23:26, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I need you for Deck Building You see, I have friend that doesn't have time to build a deck. What deck, a Fusion Beast deck were the Blue X-Rare from BSC24 is the star. Why do I come to you for this and not do it myself, simple, I rage quit, because the deck confused me to point where I just stopped. So I ask you Chi, do me a favor and help me out with making him an interesting deck(he likes Lovecraftian creatures, thats why he chose Fusion Beast). Also you can just leave it as a decklist that would be cool. Okay, you understand, good, thank you. Blazewind strike (talk) 22:35, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Blazewind strike (talk) 00:57, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Want to help a fellow Symphogear fan out? Yeah, you see I ask this because I have this one OC character I have made(if you ever look at the Wikia for Symphogear or the Symphogear Fanon wikia you are going to see her eventually, either through RP or an actually page), and I like to keep my OC as original as possible. Problem, I can not to digitial art to save my life(I can draw in really life, but digitial, ugh), and I know you got some good looking art for your fanfiction(or at least have good sources for it). So I ask, two things, could you possible look over Augusta Oto(Here's the Fanon Page and another one from the main wikia)information to make sure if I written something average or what I could do to improve her character(please ingore all images on her Fanon Wikia page, those place holder for now and will leave once I have an original design, including any information that she is based on something). And if possible tell me where/give direction to your sources of that good artwork for your fanfiction? You don't need to do anything for me, I am just asking for some help. So please can you help a fellow Symphogear fan out. It would mean a lot. Blazewind strike (talk) 04:33, May 1, 2016 (UTC) You won't mind if I break this done into different sections, so it is easier to follow, okay, good. 1.Yeah, well thats my problem, that I know I have and struggle with. I try to aim to unqiue and 'new' because I see so many things have lost that, mostly in Music, Movies, and Stories, so I just try to bring something new. I do need help with this. 2.You see with Augusta, many of my idea's for her have changed since conception. Mostly her view on Justice. It has turned into less that she hates Justice because she had no one to stop the noise attack that killed everyone in her village(granted that helped feed into it), and more that how see becames mentally conditioned after a while after she is enslaved by Black Lodge, after a while of having both your homes destroyed and then begin forced to be a weapon and no one really saving her at all or anyone paying any consequence for it, an idealism like Justice becomes fake to her. That and hearing Black Lodge spout out their views Justice that are kind of false, yeah she kind of hates it after a while, at least that how I see it. I really do need help trying to explain this part better. weirdly enough, her character has had her idealism changed to just wanting a place to call home and protecting homes(this has come through writing Augusta character through various RP). And I feel more confident in that one, then original idea I had. Just thought I mention that. 3.Okay, I will have to find some people, this can't be too hard. 4.Take it with a grain of salt, because that is me trying to be brief with Augusta character story as possible in a wikia like style. I plan to devlop it a lot more once I get to writing it as a story. Right now, I am busy with other stuff that includes School, so I have little free time for big project like that. So once I get time for that, I can do that. But if you want to help me out with this story and getting to fit into Universe 2, go ahead, who am I to turn down free help. 5.Do note that she only has four songs, two being the generic relic song(aka insert description of relic here, then name), and two other songs, and while I admit Vento della verita(Wind of Truth) is kind of bland name, Rivoluzione della mia Risoluzione(aka Revolution of my Resolution), I think has meaning to Augusta. At least that how I see it. My bigger problem is actually writing the song, since I am no song writer. Thanks for your input. Blazewind strike (talk) 18:03, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Pardon, are you the same Chihayajikan that was on tumblr up to a few months ago? This is sweetgums. -- Angel Terra (talk) 13:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) You Okay? You doing okay dude? Blazewind strike (talk) 18:11, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Chi, seriously something I have discovered is that a world isn't better without someone. It is depressing to see one of my friends think that way. I want to help you dude, because I do value you as a friend. I was excited to see you back, because I was sincerly worried if something bad happened to you. In my opinion the world won't be better without you. I am here for you as a friend, I don't go saying those negative things about yourself, they aren't true. If you want to talk, I am here to listen and support. Blazewind strike (talk) 02:49, February 17, 2018 (UTC)